Tearing the Tower
by rainandstars
Summary: I used to be alone, in complete solitude. That was before he came and rescued me from the tower. He showed me a world I only had a glimpse at through my window. Now, I must try and somehow "fit in" with my new surroundings. But that's impossible, because being stuck in a tower doesn't exactly give you many social skills. Although, I'm finding it easier every day to talk to him...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is my first ever Fanfiction that I'm publishing, so please judge me tenderly, if anyone does happen to read this. This first chapter is VERY short and is just introducing the main character. Since I'm a night owl, I'll write more tonight, and maybe publish it? I don't know...But please enjoy these first few paragraphs. I don't mean to be annoying but I'll say it anyway: Please Review what you think of it so far! Although, maybe not until the next chapter, since there's barely anything right now...**

Elizabella

I gaze out the large, yet not big enough, window and sigh. The spring thaw has just finished its job and melted all of the cold snow off the ground. The grass is now bright green, the same as my eyes, and looks perfect for lying in. Too bad that'll never happen.

You may think being stuck in a tower—with no fireplace, I might add!—may be difficult during the harsh winter, and you are correct. There's nothing to offer me warmth besides putting my closetful of clothes onto myself and huddling in my bed. Thank goodness it's spring!

You're probably thinking how I came to be stuck in this tower. The truth is, I have no idea. I'm pretty sure I've been here ever since I've been a babe, considering I have no memory of being anywhere else. No one has visited me in the years I've been here. Since I have an idea of months and years, I suspect that I am about 18 years old. As you can tell, I'm EXTREMELY lonely. There's no one to talk to, get to know, or love.

My tower is only one fairly large room, and consists of only a few items. There's my bed, with sheets that don't seem to get dirty and are actually incredibly soft. I have a vanity where I can brush my ever-growing hair, which is NOT an easy job! There's no way I can cut, for I don't have scissors, or even a knife. Right now, it trails after me a good amount of feet when I walk. It's a bright, copper red and wavish-curlish, which makes it hard to get the tangles out. Anyways, I also have a closet, which magically gives me new clothing when I grow. I'm dead serious, it honestly does that.

There also happens to be a very magical thing about me. I don't receive any food, but yet I live. Although, if you saw me, you wouldn't be able to see how I survive at all! I've seen pictures of "normal humans" in these books that have also appeared in my tower. These people have pale, yet healthy skin and look somewhat pudgy, but not fat. My skin is ghostly white, with absolutely no color to it, except for some veins on my wrists and feet. I also have no "fat." I'm literally "skin and bones," as they call it. I'm pretty, with long and dark eyelashes and my obviously beautiful hair, but my sharp cheekbones just about ruin it. At least there's nobody here to judge my appearance. Wait, why would I think that? I want someone to rescue me from this bloody tower! Oh, I can somehow also be able to read, write (well, most likely, though I don't have any parchment...), and sing!

Hmmmm…more topics…Oh, I've got one! How do I know my name? Well, I happen to have a hand-stitched blanket from when I must've been an infant. It bears my name on one of the corners. Unfortunately, that is all I know of my previous life. Only a name. Wouldn't it be utterly embarrassing if the blanket didn't even happen to be mine?

Well, I suppose it's time for bed. Although, I did just happen to get up a few hours ago...but doing absolutely nothing actually does seem to wear a person out! Goodnight! Or, afternoon actually. Fine, I'm just going to take a nap. Am I rambling?


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan

I ride through the woods in anger. My parents always manage to upset me one way or another. Yesterday, it was them yelling at me about my manners. I may have insulted a duchess, but she didn't seem to take any offense! Today, Mother and Father were pestering me about when I would be getting married. How would I know? I'm sure I haven't met her yet, and if I have, well…let's just say I sincerely hope I've never seen her in my life.

The only thing the young ladies at court care about is gossip! I hate when I see them at balls and such whispering to each other behind their fans about other people's affairs! Also, who's wearing what, and who's going with whom. Did that sound confusing?

Ok, deep breaths. I try to only concentrate on the sound of my horse's, Aurora's, hooves. Aurora is the calmest of the horses, which I found fitting today. I usually ride her brother, Adonis, in the woods, but he's much too spirited!

Aurora suddenly slows down, to my surprise. I don't recall doing anything to make her do that…Pretty soon we're at a slow walk. Well, this is very strange. Aurora doesn't appear to be spooked by anything, but, alas, the day is still young. While she is calm, she is also shy. Aurora does not particularly love meeting new people. Oh well, it's surely nothing. Perhaps she's tired?

I look around for a stream to rest by. I finally find one and lead Aurora over to it. While she's drinking from it, I grab a book from my satchel and sit down in the shade of one of the numerous trees. At least I can lose my thoughts in this.

It's still light out when I finish the book. I look over at Aurora, who looks ready to leave. I get on her back and, at a trot, go in a random direction.

We've been riding for a while, me focusing on the fresh greens of the forest, and Aurora on my directions, when we reach a clearing. This is definitely strange. Doesn't the forest go on for many more miles?

In the clearing is, strangely enough, a tower! I stop Aurora at the base of it when I hear a lovely voice singing from the inside.

Elizabella

A few hours later, I wake up and the sun's still out. Great, more boredom. For a little bit, I read one of the many books on my bookshelf. This one's my absolute favorite out of all of them! It's about an orphaned girl who is forced by her stepmother to become a maid in her own household! When news comes of a ball in the kingdom, the girl desperately wants to go, but her stepmother forces her to do MORE chores and can only go when they're all finished. Her ugly stepsisters make sure she has nothing to wear, or course, and can't go. While the girl is crying, her fairy godmother shows up and with a wave of her wand gives the girl a beautiful dress, a horse and carriage, and amazing glass slippers. The fairy godmother said that it would all disappear at midnight. While at the ball, the girl dances and falls in love with the prince. Suddenly, the clock strikes midnight and the girl is forced to leave, but not before losing one of her glass slippers. The next day, the prince comes, announcing that whoever's foot the shoe fits would be his new wife. The prince discovers it's the girl, they marry, and live happily ever after.

I wonder if something like that'll happen to me. Will a prince come to my rescue? And if he does, what would I say? I doubt, of course, that anyone would know where I am. I better just stop dreaming.

I look out the window some more. Some flowers are already in bloom! I see red roses, pink orchids, sunflowers, and many more that I don't even know the name of! They always happen to pop up every year.

A little blue bird flies through the window. I put out a finger and she lands on it. I decide to sing a song, since I'm full to bursting with happiness for the new spring!

_Romance, who loves to nod and sing_

_With drowsy head and folded wing_

_Among the green leaves as they shake_

_Far down within some shadowy lake,_

_To me a painted paroquet_

_Hath been—most familiar bird—_

_Taught me my alphabet to say,_

_To lisp my very earliest word_

_While in the wild wood I did lie,_

_A child—with a most knowing eye._

_Of late, eternal condor years_

_So shake the very Heaven on high_

_With tumult as they thunder by,_

_I have no time for idle cares_

_Through gazing on the unquiet sky;_

_And when an hour with calmer wings_

_Its down upon my spirit flings,_

_That little time with lyre and rhyme_

_To while away—forbidden things—_

_My heart would feel to be a crime_

_Unless it trembled with the strings_

In truth, that was a poem I found in one of my books that I rather liked. I put it to music, and since it's become my favorite poem AND song.

I sigh and close my eyes. I abruptly open them again when I hear something coming from outside. That's strange, considering I haven't seen any animals at all in the years I've been here.

I'm suddenly afraid, and huddle in the corner of the tower, which is very difficult to do since it's circular. And, sadly, there's no door…not even my closet!

I hear heaving breathing, and it's coming closer. I curl up into a ball, trying to make myself as tiny as possible. Whatever's out there seems to reach the top.

I hold my breath and close my eyes. Perhaps it wouldn't notice me? Strangely, I hear the scuffling of feet. Do animals have feet? Oh no, they're coming towards me!

I feel something touch my shoulder, and look over to see a hand. My eyes go wide when I look over and see a man's face. He has curly black hair and electric blues eyes that show surprising gentleness and warmth. And, I might add, he looks quite muscular, yet not disgustingly so. Ok, I'll admit it, he's extremely handsome.

I don't say anything, just make my ball tighter. Did I mention I happen to be very shy? Well, living in solitude for my whole life, never meeting another soul, definitely has its disadvantages.

"Hello," the man says. This feels kind of awkward.

I don't say anything, just look at him with scared eyes.

"Are you alone?" he asks, ever so gently.

I manage a slight nod.

"No family…,"the words die on his lips as I shake my head.

I start to shake, and he notices. He quickly looks me over and his eyes widen when he sees how thin I am. It doesn't surprise me. My own eyes still widen when I look in the mirror.

He seems to be thinking something over, and comes to a conclusion. "What's your name?"

I force myself to say something. "Elizabella." My voice is so soft that the puts his ear closer to my ear in order to catch it.

"Nice to meet you, Elizabella. My name is Ethan. Would you like to leave and come with me?" The sentence is simple, as if he's speaking to a child.

My head starts spinning when he asks. How could I refuse? Just moments ago I was wishing this would happen! I timidly nod again, while inside I'm overflowing with joy! I finally get to leave!

Ethan offers me his hand, and I hesitate to take it. When I slowly stand up, I see how tall he is. I feel like a child in comparison! He is well over a foot taller than me! This shouldn't have surprised me, considering I'm only about 5 feet. Ethan, on the other hand, is easily 6 ½!

Ethan keeps a hold of my hand as he walks me towards the window. Even his hands are huge! I suddenly realize that this is the only way out, and get scared.

As if reading my thoughts, Ethan quickly assures me. "It's alright! I'll go down first and when you go down I'll tell you where to place your feet and hands. And if you happen to fall—which you won't!—I'll be down there to catch you."

I have no idea why, but I believe him. He starts going down, and shouts when he reaches the bottom. I look down before making the climb.

**A/N: If you couldn't already tell, the poem isn't mine. All of the credit goes towards Edgar Allan Poe. Also, if you don't really think that the poem fit, please tell me! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AGH! I'm sorry! My computer crashed, unfortunately, and I had to start ALL OVER. I really wanted to actually get on with the story, but decided to keep adding to the introduction. Don't worry, the next chapter will actually have some plot to it. Also, I changed Elizabella's name to Elizabelle because the former was too much of a mouth-full. Enjoy! :) **

Elizabelle

I look back once before I go down. This is the only home I've ever known. Although it has been suffocating and lonely in here, I'll definitely miss it. I felt safe and secure. Now, I'm heading into a world that could very well be dangerous.

I force myself to turn back to the window. Carefully, I swing my legs over the opening. I make sure Ethan's down there before venturing farther. As promised, he instantly starts telling me where to go. My arms and legs are trembling so much it's a wonder I even made it halfway!

I'm about ten feet from the ground when my weak arms give out. I scream as I fall, expecting to land on hard ground. Instead, I feel something soft holding me. I open my eyes and see Ethan. He actually caught me! I expected him to just let me fall to my doom! Maybe he's not so bad…

Ethan lowers me down to sit in the grass. Real grass! I run my fingers through it, to make sure it's actually there. I get up and run towards the flowers. Their scent is the prettiest thing I've ever smelt! Of course, there hasn't been much for me to sniff, but still, nature!

I hear a cough behind me and remember Ethan. "We better start on our journey to the castle," he says.

Castle? As in, where a King and Queen live? Oh, no! Please don't tell me Ethan's a prince! No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! In all of my books, the prince is always really stuck up. I'm just jumping to conclusions, right? Maybe I'll fall in love with this one.

He takes in my confused face. "I'm a prince…"Great. I should be a fortune teller. "Come on, let's go."

I expect us to walk, but instead Ethan takes my hand and leads me to a horse. I start to back away, because I've never seen an animal—besides a bird—before.

"Elizabelle, this is Aurora. Don't worry, she's gentle, but shy. I'm sure you two will get along just fine."

I reluctantly walk up to Aurora after a gentle push from Ethan. I put out my hand to pet her, but she jerks her head back. I quickly pull back my hand, afraid. "Put your hand up to her nose first. She needs to get your scent," Ethan informs me.

I do as he says, and in no time I'm petting her. I hear Ethan clear his throat—does he have a cold or something?—and I turn around to see the sun quickly descending in the sky. I get the hint that we really need to get going, so I quickly braid my hair for obvious convenience.

Ethan lifts himself up onto Aurora and puts out a hand. I take it and he pulls me up behind him. What a strange feeling it is to be on a horse!

As soon as I'm on, Ethan gets Aurora moving. As we gain speed, I grab Ethan's waist and hold on for dear life. "Are you sure this is safe?" I ask, my voice bouncing due to the unpleasant motion. Yay! My first real sentence!

I hear him softly chuckle to himself. "Don't worry, we'll stop in a few hours to rest for the night. We should be there by midday tomorrow."

Tomorrow seems so far away. Is it too late to go back to my tower? Now that I'm actually out in the world, it seems scary. And I'm just in a gosh darn forest! What will the people be like? Will they be mean and judging? Or nice and true? Ethan seems pretty sweet, so that's a good thing, right?

While I'm lost in my thoughts, I don't notice Ethan leading us off the track until we've completely stopped. Has it been "a few hours" already? But, I've only been thinking of, like, two things. No wonder the last 18 years have gone by real fast…

I quickly jump off to get on solid ground, instead of waiting for Ethan's hand which would have certainly been there. I find a spot that looked less hard than the others to sleep for the night.

As I'm getting settled, I notice Ethan doing something with some sticks. Before I know it, this hot, orange stuff ignites. Is this what I think it is?

I was right! It's fire, the most dangerous element of all. Is Ethan trying to kill me?

I slowly back away so I won't get burnt. Ethan, on the other hand, grabs a pan and bag and goes right up to the beast! What's he doing?

My question is answered when Ethan pours the content of the bag into the pot. Why, by golly gee, I think he's cooking food! Real, tangible food! Crap. Apparently I have to be patient and wait for my first bites of goodness. Unghghghngh.

Finally, after an eternity passed, Ethan was finally done. He poured the food into two bowls and handed some to me. It was brown and gooey looking. Hesitantly, I took a bite.

Flavors spontaneously exploded in my mouth. I don't know how to exactly describe it, but it was really sweet. Not disgustingly sweet, just perfect.

Something started moving in my stomach. Unfortunately, it wasn't a good feeling. I turned into the green foliage and emptied my stomach. I guess my tummy didn't like the feeling of being full. I guess no more food for me.

Ethan never saw me throw up because he fell asleep. My prince in shining armor indeed.


End file.
